


Suffering a chilly death

by kookyjiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Investigations, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: "The middle of winter wasn’t the best time to go undercover to look for a Android smuggling ring.Luckily for both himself, and his android companion, the safe house they were inhabiting was complete with a large wood burning fire; otherwise Gavin thought his toes might have fallen off."Gavin Reed and Connor are assigned to go undercover and investigate an Android smuggling ring.Not only does Gavin have to deal with Connor himself, but RK900, and the leader of the revolution himself; Markus.





	1. Chapter 1

The middle of winter wasn’t the best time to go undercover to look for a Android smuggling ring.   
Luckily for both himself, and his android companion, the safe house they were inhabiting was complete with a large wood burning fire; otherwise Gavin thought his toes might have fallen off. 

Gavin Reed was a detective at the Detroit Police Department; he was a perfectly okay detective, had a thing against Androids, and had a particularly powerful older brother who had swung them this safe house.   
This was how he found himself in one of his brothers houses flicking through a case file on an Android smuggling ring.

“You will be going undercover.” Fowler had explained a few months ago to Reed in his office. “You will be acting as a human buyer wishing to purchase an Android for your already slowly growing collection. We will be giving you an Android counterpart that will join you at your safe location a few hours after yourself, to assure you were not followed of course.” 

Gavin had no clue who his Android co worker would be, he heavily hoped he wouldn’t be the new addition to the force they called Nines, or rather Connor’s brother RK900.   
But Gavin also hoped it wouldn’t be the doe eyed RK800 Android; any other Android under the sun but the two of those. 

“Detective Reed.”   
Well, fuck.   
“It seems we are to be working together on this case.”   
So it was Connor.   
Gavin turned his eyes slowly to the door way lowering the case file to take in the appearance of his co worker.   
Haired covered his hair and he wore his typical Cyber Life uniform, the only signs that the cold was affecting him was the slightly blue tinge to his cheeks and the knuckles of his hands.   
“Well ain’t this one great.” Gavin snorted. “Looks like we gotta learn to get on with each other then.”   
“It certainly seems that way.” Connor said not waiting to be invited in, simply strolling into the room and taking the seat across from Gavin looking expectedly at the file in his hands.   
“What? I’m guessing Fowler briefed you on what we’re doing.” Gavin said glancing at the file then back to the Android.   
“He did in short.” Connor said quickly, “you are a human buyer and we are going to locate an Android Smuggling ring. I am going to be your… For want of a better word slave who shall accompany you. I will also be in charge of making reports back to Fowler.”   
Gavin jerked his head slightly, then offered the file to Connor leaning back into his chair as he watched the Android scan it. 

“The file says they operate somewhere near New Jericho.” Gavin said cocking an eyebrow at Connor, “do you know where that is? I know the location is still kept somewhat in private in case, I dunno, humans try to burn it down.”   
“I do.” Connor said, “Markus gave me the location not long after the revolution. We are to meet with Markus there, as well as several Androids who will be helping us find the location of the ring.”   
“How do Androids know the location?” Gavin said quickly. “If they want Androids to sale to shitty people why do they know where they are?”   
“Many are androids who were sold by the ring.” Connor shrugged putting down the file, “there are plenty of Cyber Life higher ups who joined the ring to earn quick money again after the shut down of the company. It won’t be easy to find them but I’m sure they’ll want to be found when we offer them money.” 

Gavin had to agree, but now turned his attention to Connor.   
“I do not want our disagreements to get in the way of this investigation.” Connor said folding his hands in his lap. Gavin snorted.   
“Look, I don’t fancy getting bullets shot in me during this investigation okay.” Gavin said quickly, “I ain’t dying for no android you hear me?” Connor nodded slightly. “I’m just here to do my job, find the information then call for backup.”   
Connor couldn’t really disagree with him, Connor also didn’t particularly like the idea of getting shot again not now since he went Deviant. 

“So when do we leave for android central?” Gavin asked getting to his feet to add another log to the fire.   
“Tomorrow morning, I’ll contact Markus to let him know to expect us” Connor said quickly, Gavin nodded his back now to Connor. 

The rest of the evening passed in silence, Gavin made no attempt to make polite conversation to Connor; and Connor didn’t wish to press Gavin any further that may comprise the relationship in the investigation.   
Although Connor was deviant; his mission was still important to him, especially one that put the lives of his people on the line. 

Still, Connor couldn’t help but study Gavin over the top of his book later that evening.   
The detective was watching sports on the TV eating a slice of pizza completely ignoring the android on his left.   
Gavin had always been anti android, or rather anti Connor, and he couldn’t help but wander Gavin’s reaction to not only meeting the leader of the revolution, or in Connor’s opinion, his brother. 

“So we’re meeting Markus?” Gavin asked.   
The pair were sat in a self driving car on their way to New Jericho, with each street that passed the buildings grew more and more empty.   
Graffiti some anti android lined the empty spaces on walls, it was a rather dull area of Detroit that long since been abandoned after Markus set up the Android village there.   
“We are, there are also several androids we are meeting who will be assisting us.” Connor said casting a quick glance at Gavin.   
“Mhm, and who are they?”   
“Apart from Markus’ close friends; Simon, North, Josh. There are many Androids there who can offer their services to us and get us close.” Connor explained, “many were sold by them, and there’s one in particular who’s been investigating them in his own time for a certain amount of time.”   
“So there’s like another you there?”   
“You could say that.” 

The pair fell silent again until they finally arrived at the Android village.   
Gavin had to admit it looked better than he imagined, the buildings were made of tin and other materials it seemed they could get together.   
The small buildings seemed to lead in a line toward one larger building, Gavin assumed that it was Markus’ home or perhaps a hospital judging by the large red cross that was painted perfectly above the door. 

“This way.”   
Connor lead Gavin down the street toward the large building, and Gavin couldnt help but notice the Androids peering through their doors at them.   
A human and an Ex Cyber Life android walking together, Gavin had to admit, it must be a sight.   
Luckily, Markus stood at the door of the building waiting for them.   
“Connor.” The android greeted them extending a hand to Connor, which he took in what Gavin assumed was an Android greeting, or maybe the pair were just strange.   
“Markus.” Connor said and then turned to Gavin next to him, “this is Gavin Reed, we are partners on this investigation.”   
Markus gave a slight nod and turned to allow the pair into the building. 

They arrived into what Connor assumed was an entrance hall, he had only been here once after the revolution had ended and he needed repairs.   
He knew the far left of the building was a hospital or rather repair centre for Androids who needed spare parts; Simon was amazingly adapt at repairing the androids. And with the help of Carl Manfred, the androids were able to buy many of the parts left from Cyber Life.   
Markus however lead them to a different part of the building, a building that looked like a hub for activity; it not only had plans all over the walls, declarations, and documents scattered the desk that Connor assumed Markus would usually occupy. 

“Ah Conan, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Markus said as the trio entered the room, “was you waiting for me?”   
The Android who was leaning against one of the walls looked up and shifted slightly.   
“I was more waiting for Connor and his partner to arrive, I thought it would be easier to meet them as soon as they arrived.”   
Gavin stopped, he turned to peer around Markus to look at the Android speaking; was he wrong or did that sound just like Connor but a few tones deeper? How could that be possible? 

“Oh Gavin.” Connor said moving out of the way to allow the new android to move toward them. “This is my predecessor, Conan, or RK900.”   
It looked like Connor but as if his features were blurred and he’d been stretched to look a lot more intimidating and it worked.   
“Pleasure.” Conan said extending a hand that Gavin did not take.   
“… There’s no way in hell I’m working with two of them!” Gavin yelled. Connor and Markus exchanged a look LEDs flashing yellow. “Fuck this!”


	2. Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin make their way to New Jericho to meet Markus and RK900 who points them in the directions they need to get information. 
> 
> They to information they find out is Connor becoming his old slave like self and Gavin becoming the master.

“There’s no need to be so rash.” Conan replied removing his hand and folding his arms to peer down at Gavin now, Gavin had to admit he felt like the guy would punch him readily. He took a few steps backward putting distance between the android and himself. 

“I’m not working with two of them.”   
“But Gavin, Rk900 has been looking into this case for months before we even picked up the file.” Connor said holding his hands up in a peace gesture, “we have to work with him, at least to hear him out, I know you dislike us but we need to work with the androids to get the best outcome on this case.”   
“No way.” Gavin said shaking his head, “one of you is bad enough I’m not working with two doubles.”   
“I think perhaps you should take a look after what Conan has gathered.” Markus said, his voice soft and mellow against Gavin’s harsh voice.   
Yet the soft sweet voice of Markus cut through them all causing Gavin to pause and actually consider what Markus was saying. 

Connor quickly agreed as Conan gestured at some of the papers, picking papers up offering them to Connor who took them quickly; the pair of androids scanning the documents.   
Gavin watched them for a while.   
The pair were almost identical in movements, Rk900 was more rigid, RK800 seemed more relaxed, smooth; but from what Gavin could tell the pair were different in personalities.   
Where Connor was clumsy, naive, and always seeing the best in the others, Conan seemed to be a lot more direct, strict, Gavin would even go as far as saying by the book. 

“You can join them you know.”   
Gavin jumped turning to look at Markus, he studied him for a second.   
For a man who led a revolution Markus seemed so calm and collected, but Gavin also could sense that if he pressed the wrong buttons Markus wouldn’t hesitate to do what he needed to do.   
“Conan is the best detective Cyber Life has created.” Markus said softly, “It’d be a waste for you not to use him, get this case over and you don’t have to go near another Android again.”   
Markus gave him a pat on the back as he left the room, leaving Gavin alone with the two brother Androids. 

“So they operate from a bunker just west of here?” Connor asked as Gavin made his way over to the androids who were studying photographic evidence now.   
“Correct.” Conan answered pushing the photograph over to Gavin so he could see.   
The photograph showed a small bunker, not too dissimilar from world war 2, leading underground and half covered in snow.   
“I’m not too sure what lies underneath, I’m assuming a holding cell for the Androids, perhaps an office.” Conan said folding his arms as Connor leaned against the desk.   
“We can look into that more once we infiltrate them.” Connor said turning his gaze to Gavin; “did you say North had dealings with them?”   
“She did.” Conan nodded, “North has connections she can put you in touch with; it wont be an easy one to get into, I’ve gotten close but never close enough to get into the bunker itself.”   
“How far is this place?” Gavin asked putting the photograph back into the file.   
“Two miles out.” 

Conan had ran through the case files with both Gavin and Connor.   
The humans would smuggle or kidnap Androids who had turned deviant who had no owners, eventually they would sell them on to humans who still wanted an android to serve them.   
The most common models had been house keeping models, anything that would work and obey orders was sold on the black market be it for spare parts or to be used for god knows what. 

The androids had provided Gavin and Connor with a small room just off from the office Conan was using.   
The room came complete with a bed, two desks, and a couple of draws; Gavin assumed the bed was for him considering Connor didn’t really need to sleep.   
Gavin couldn’t say it was horrible, but he knew that Connor had cold feet for being around here; he could tell from the way the Android was watching the door or twitching at certain sounds and movements.   
“We will speak to North and then make our preparations to move to a safe house somewhere away from here.” Connor said, his back to Gavin studying the files again at the desk. Gavin nodded.   
“Why are you so twitchy tin man?” Gavin asked kicking his shoes off and flopping back on the bed. It was lumpy, it was hard, it was a gross bed but Gavin assumed it would do for the time being at least.   
“The last time I was surrounded by this many Androids I was creeping through them all with the intent to shoot the leader, Markus.”   
Connor said it with such a cold edge that Gavin actually had to look over at him with a twinge of concern. 

“Well that wasn’t what I expected.” Gavin said with a jerk of his head, “but with all this time undercover we got plenty of time to bond.”   
It was pure sarcasm yet Connor glanced over to Gavin as if taking up the offer from Gavin which caused the other to smirk slightly.   
“Don’t give me that look!” Gavin said quickly but was cut short as the door swung open to show the Android Leader and Rk900. 

“North is ready to see you now.” Markus said softly.   
Connor scooped up the files in his arms getting to his feet to follow Markus and Conan.   
“North will give you the contacts you need to get into the ring.” Conan said walking painfully close to Gavin, “the key to getting in there will of course be Gavin the human, but of course the object to be sold will of course be Connor.” 

Gavin winced.   
Could he really act like Connor was an object to be sold?   
Like Connor was a slave? 

But Connor was alive…

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write anything thats not Detroit? no. 
> 
> We'll see what happens with this one but enjoy this chapter anyway.


End file.
